Red and Kitty
Red and Kitty Forman's relationship is the longest running relationship of the show, remaining steady for all 8 seasons. Red and Kitty Forman are parents to Eric Forman, Laurie Forman and the adoptive parents of Steven Hyde. Throughout the series, Red gets in trouble with Kitty in several times throughout the series' run, which is resolved by the end of each episode. History Red met Kitty at a USO dance in 1952. Young and impetuous, he and a navy buddy dropped their pants, showing shorts that read "Hello, Ladies." Just as a younger, drunken Kitty was heading out, she bumped into Red as he was bent over. Slightly embarrassed, Red immediately corrected his pants and pulled Kitty to her feet, and fell in love with her at first sight. At one point while they were dating, Red cheated on Kitty when he passionately kissed another girl. He had not kissed Kitty as he did the other girl in public because he respected her. Kitty forgave his transgression. When the issue came up again, Kitty forgave Red once more and they went to the movies to rectify what had happened in the past. Children Red and Kitty have two children, Laurie Forman and Eric Forman and take in Steven Hyde as one of their own. 'Eric' ''Relationship'' Kitty has a relatively good relationship with her son, Eric (Topher Grace), whom she has a habit of overprotecting, even to the point of saying that his girlfriend Donna Pinciotti seduced her "poor boy and tricked him into having sex with her.", which is false. Red has a somewhat strained relationship with Eric, who often does things that "piss him off." He often tries to punish Eric and threatens him on a regular basis. Despite this, Red loves his son, and he has admitted this on several occasions; once when drinking in Season One, once when drunk and under pain-reducing medicine after a dentist visit in Season Four, and once when Eric left for Africa in the last episode of Season Seven. He has trouble admitting that he misses his son in Season Eight after Eric has left, but then tells Kitty, who is recording what he says, unknown to him: "Of course I miss him. He's my son." Birth Eric Forman's birthday has been a notable inconsistency on the series. In Season 1 episode 2, "Eric's Birthday ", set in 1976, Eric is turning 17. The episode takes place a day after the pilot, which is May 17, which would make Eric's birthday May 18th, 1959. However, after season 1, the show was apparently on a floating timeline. For everyone one year in the show, two of each Holliday would pass (Holiday specials were made every year in the real world for audience enjoyment). In "I Can't Quit You Babe", a 5th season episode, Eric states his birthday is in March, but this was while making stupid and ludacris remarks in "the circle". Another episode had his birthday exactly one month after graduation, which would make it July 1978. Eric was turning 18, so his birth year would be placed in 1960. The second episode of the series, Donna states her birthday is one month before Eric's, making it in April. Though the series only celebrates her birthday, once in season 8 set right before Valentine's Day and after Kitty's birthday (set in January) making her birthday in February, which would conclude that Eric's birthday is in March. The year is 1979, and she is turning 19, setting both her and Eric's birth year in 1960. Another instance of revealing Eric being born in 1960 is Kitty talking to her easy friend, Marsha Sullivan. Marsha says her new boyfriend is 19, which Kitty replies "My son is 19!" It is 1979. In the beginning of the series, Hyde is supposedly younger than Eric. But in the season 4 episode "Hyde's Birthday", Hyde is turning 18 while Eric is still 17. It is 1977 and in November, so Eric would be born in 1960. On the official That '70s Show website, they state that Eric is a Pisces, which would mean his birthday could possibly be in March. Also Donna is a Gemini, the sign right after Pisces, making her younger than Eric when she clearly states in the 2nd episode that she is older than him. 'Laurie' Relationship Laurie is Eric Forman's manipulative older sister. Eric's father Red spoils her and obviously favors her over Eric, often giving her money. He is a tough, no-nonsense father and tends to favor his daughter Laurie (Lisa Robin Kelly) whom he doesn't realize is very promiscuous. He always sees Laurie as 'Daddy's Little Girl' instead of the mean-spirited, promiscuous person she truly is, but becomes wiser to her in the second season after finding out she lied to him about moving in with a friend when she was really living with a young man. Laurie and Kitty have a very strained relationship, Kitty seeing her daughter as very promiscuous and not being fooled by her 'good girl act'. Sometimes she overlooks her daughter's flaws, but often gets annoyed at her. Birth Laurie birth was at first said to be July 15, 1958. In the Season 2 episode "Laurie Moves Out" she was said to be 20, and the year was 1977. But this is skewed by the fact that when Red and Kitty had Halloween in 1957 in a flashback, Kitty discovers that she's pregnant with Laurie, which would make her birthday 1958. Further complicating this is the fact that if Eric's birthday is said to be in May, 1959, he's barely 9 months younger than Laurie - while possible, it would have meant that Kitty got pregnant almost immediately after delivering Laurie, a possible, but unlikely, occurance. Though in a season 3 episode, it's stated that Eric was an accidental child. But Laurie is 2 years older than Eric (she in college and he is a Junior in High School). If Laurie were conceived in '57 and born in '58, Eric would've been born in 1960. Hyde Hyde was a longtime friend of Eric's being one of his best friends since childhood. Hyde spent time around their house much of Season 1 pretty much sharing their meals with them. When his mother abandoned him, The Foremans willingly took them in Hyde Moves In and he has practically lived there ever since. Red became his father figure he needed and pretty much scolded him like a father when ever he did something wrong. Kitty filled in mother role Hyde's mother abandoned. She especially felt bad for him because of the abandonment and nurtured him as much as she did Eric. He was very much a child of Kitty and Red's, like Laurie and Eric. During the Series Throughout the series, Kitty and Red are the healthiest couple on the show. They never had any major problems that could have affected their marraige. Red and Kitty seem to fight over petty things like whether or not to shower someone with affection when they are upset or give them space.They are the "parents" to all the kids on the show. Even though Red is constantly angry with them, he proves to he does care about them. Kitty listens to their problems and feeds them to cheer them up.They discipline the kids much and deal with much of their consequences rather than their own parents.But they support each other too. When Red was out of a job, it was Kitty who gave him one of the encoraging boosts that got him back to work. Or when Red gave Kitty, Schatzi, to encourage her to be more happy. Red and Kitty seem to have a very active sex life and they can be seen running to their bedroom in multiple episodes. They have no problem doing it at anytime on the show. Red and Kitty are arguably the most happy couple on the show and always seem to fix their issues rather quickly.They are the model couple on the show. Challenges Menopause Kitty was diagnosed with menopause in Heartbreaker (2) (a.k.a. Kitty's Parents Come to Visit) and it proved to be much of a challenge for both her and Red. Kitty had to endure symptoms of menopause such as hot flashes and mood swings. What seemed to bother her the most was the fact that she could no longer have any children. But she moved on from the fact eventually being told by Red that she is gonna have grandchildren one day and pretty much let her mood swings influence her daily life, such as the time she broke a television remote after someone would not fix or when she broke Kelso's electronic football game in Over the Hills and Far Away because he would not stop playing it when she was trying to explain her menopause with two bars of soap. Red cautiously tried any way possible to keep Kitty happy. He even went as so far to get her a dog to lighten up her day in Hot Dog. It did some justice making her happier. When Red thought Kitty was a bit to over the edge, he would always suggest a nap in which she would become even more irritated by the situation. Pam Burkhart Pam is the attractive, mainly-absent mother of Jackie. She garners the attention of all men, including Red. Her presence causes some minor conflict between Red and Kitty in terms of whether or not Red finds her attractive, among other problems.Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Category:Needs to be Expanded